


First year...part three

by Jerbic



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Character Death, Family Drama, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerbic/pseuds/Jerbic
Summary: Christmas break with unexpected happenings.





	First year...part three

**Author's Note:**

> The final story in the First Year trilogy. This one has been prowling around my head for a long time.

Christmas vacation was only about two weeks away and Alex Bondurant was conflicted. . He didn’t want to spend the holidays alone as Sarah would be leaving to go home to Moperville, at the same time, he was not looking forward to spending it with his parents in New York either. He hadn’t been home since he had come to MIT during the summer because of the immense argument he and his parents had been involved in before he had left. They had demanded he withdraw from his preferred school and obtain a degree in business so he could join his father in the financial firm he worked for. Naturally Alex had refused reiterating his argument that he had absolutely NO interest in the financial world. He had repeatedly told them that his interests were in the scientific community, especially in the field of nuclear engineering, just like his grandpa.

 

This seemed to infuriate his parents even more, with them saying that Amanda’s father had “poisoned” their son against them. They threatened that if he didn’t do as they said, he would be disinherited; cut off without a cent. He refused and they made good on their threat.

 

Fortunately, Alex’s grandfather had foreseen this occurring and had made arrangements for his grandson. Just before he died in early June, he and Alex had met in secret. Dr. McLerndon had told Alex that he was partly responsible for the way his mother was. He said that he had let Alex’s grandmother, being spoiled absolutely rotten herself, have free reign with her daughter. She never had a chance. Her mother had made her daughter into a complete carbon copy of herself. His grandpa said that he had promised himself that any child she had wouldn’t end up like that.

 

After she married someone exactly like herself, his grandpa knew what he needed to do, and spent as much time with his grandson as he could after he was born. When Alex began showing extreme intelligence with scientific leanings, he encouraged him as much as he could. Alex would spend summers with his grandpa while his parents traveled. They were thankful to not be saddled with a growing child and were happy that Dr. McLerndon took such an interest. Little did they know that he was carefully influencing his grandson so he would not be vain, spoiled selfish, or elitist as they were.

 

He set Alex up with numerous trusts that he could draw upon should he need to. He also made Alex a beneficiary of his estate, to include the house he lived in, once he passed on. His wife had died several years previously and so he changed his will to include Alex. He had left explicit instructions with his attorney to not notify Alex’s parents of the change in the will, and to secretly advise Alex after his passing.

 

As a result of this planning, Alex was very wealthy, as well as sensible. When his parents had “cut him off”, or so they thought, Alex simply drew on the funds that were available to attend MIT. He had been awarded a full scholarship by the school, partly because of his extremely high grades to that point, and partly because he was the grandson of one of their most distinguished alumni.

 

This was the last straw for Amanda and Jason, as their son, as well as the university had circumvented their plans to make him in their image. The three had barely spoken since he left home, and then it was only formally. Alex wanted to try to resolve this situation, if he could. He decided that he would try to reconcile with them over the Christmas holidays. He reasoned to himself that, if EVER there was a time of good will between all people, this was it.

 

He called his home number, knowing that his mother would likely be there. After the third ring, she picked up the line

 

“Alex! She exclaimed, I didn’t expect you to call.”

 

“I know mother, he replied, I just wanted to let you know that I will be coming home for Christmas break and want to talk with you and dad while I'm home. I know I left on less than good terms when I came to school and I want for us to try to resolve this if we can.”

 

“Oh…she replied, pausing for several seconds. Well dear, I’m sorry but your father and I are leaving the country for Europe next week and we’re going to be traveling until after New Year’s. If you want to talk with us, you’ll have to wait until we come back. Anyway, there’s really no reason for you to come home while we’re gone I guess, but if you do, we ask that you don’t bring that piece of mid-western trash you’ve been seeing. She really is beneath us, you know. Well, goodbye dear.”

 

After his mother hung up Alex felt as he had been poleaxed. His parents were leaving for a month and they hadn’t even told him. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t called. Would he have arrived to an empty house without any warning? He had wanted to ask his mother just when they were planning on letting him know they were leaving, but she hung up before he could. He was used to being pushed to the rear in their lives, but he hadn’t expected anything like this, and it hurt like hell. He also could feel rage building after she made that comment about Sarah. He started wondering how they knew about her though. He hadn’t told them anything about her for the very reason he had just experienced. He reasoned that they had someone keeping tabs on him and reporting back to them. In their eyes, only someone they chose, from their society circles would ever be good enough for them.

 

“Well…to hell with them, AND their snitch!” Saying that didn’t make him feel any better though.

 

A little later, Sarah came over and found him sitting in his living room.

 

“Hi hon”, she said cheerily, followed by “What’s wrong?” after she got a good look at him.

 

“I just had a conversation with my mother, he stated with considerable bitterness. Starting next week, my parents are going to be traveling throughout Europe until after New Year’s and neglected to tell me about it.”

 

“They’re not going to be home for Christmas and didn’t let you know?!” she asked incredulously.

 

“Nope, he replied curtly. Apparently, it didn’t occur to them that I might want to come home for the holidays and NOT spend it in an empty house.” He then proceeded to relate to Sarah the phone conversation with his mother. He did NOT tell her what his mother had called Sarah though.

 

“I thought I could try to patch our relationship, such as it is, if I could, he continued, but she just blew me off. She hung up without even giving me a chance to reply. What kind of parent does that?”

 

Alex looked as miserable as a person could. Sarah silently hugged him around his neck, which was no small feat since, at six feet tall, he towered over the diminutive blonde.

 

After a few minutes, he related to Sarah that his parents were aware that they were in a relationship. He surmised that someone must be keeping tabs on him and reporting back to his parents, and they weren’t pleased with his choice of partner. Alex didn’t say his mother’s exact words, as they would really hurt Sarah, but he did tell her that his mother’s phrasing was not complementary and left it at that. He requested that she please not press him to tell her what his mother had said, and Sarah agreed.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so surprised at this, Alex was saying later, my mother and father have never been in the running for Parents of the Year. I just thought it was sad that our relationship was as bad as it is, and I wanted to try to do something about it.”

 

“I know sweetheart, Sarah replied while snuggled under his arm, you wanted to make things better and you can’t right now. There’s nothing you can do for at least a month, sooo…there’s really no point in being so upset, now is there?”

 

“Somehow you manage to be able to put things in perspective, do you know that? he asked in reply. Thank you for being you!”

 

“Just consider it part of the wonderfulness of being me”, Sarah quipped.

 

“So what are you going to do about Christmas break now? she asked. You can’t just stay here alone over the holidays.”

 

“I really don’t know now, Alex replied. I had these grand plans and now they’re crap.”

 

“Well…Sarah answered, why don’t you come home with me?”

 

Alex sat upright when she said that. “That would be a considerable imposition on your Mom and Dad, he said seriously. They aren’t expecting me and have made plans that don’t include a stranger. This isn’t an overnight visit, Sarah, he continued, they would be having to put up with me for several weeks. I mean, what if they don’t like me or we don’t get along?”

 

“You’re hardly a stranger Alex, she replied. I’ve been talking about you with them since our first date. They know you’re very special to me, and I am to you, so they know how we feel about each other. You just be you and nothing’s going to happen. You care about people and are very levelheaded. You’re also very mature for our age. Mom and dad are gonna love you! You can stay in my sister’s old room since she has her own place now.”

 

“Do they know how intimate we have been together, and if they do, will that be a problem?” he asked worriedly.

 

“They both suspect, I believe, she replied, but isn’t that why they insisted I have the IUD inserted? I mean, let’s face it, they know things are going to happen sooner or later; they said exactly this before I left. They also said that they trusted me to be responsible with my sex life, and they know I’m very particular about who I go out with. That’s about as close to someone telling me to “be fruitful and multiply” as you can get without saying it, so I’m not concerned about that.

 

"Well…I’m not really ready for the “multiply” part yet, but the “fruitful” part has been EXCEPTIONAL! Alex wisecracked.

 

“Veeerrry Funny, she replied, though I agree completely! Now…get over here!”

 

“Yes ma’am!

 

After making out heavily for a little while, Alex was feeling MUCH less sorry for himself. He agreed to accompany Sarah home, IF her parents agreed. He DID suggest that he buy two plane tickets so they could fly instead of the two-day drive. He said he would rent a car once they arrived. He reasoned that this would keep from putting so many miles on Sarah’s car and not make the trip so tedious. Sarah protested that it was too much money to spend, but he replied that it wouldn’t be an issue for him at all. Thus reassured, Sarah called her parents to finalize her plans.

 

As Sarah suspected, her parents said they would be happy to have Alex come for the holidays, especially after she told them what had happen with his parents. They said they felt sorry for the boy to be in that kind of situation. Sarah DID ask that they not tell Alex that they were aware, however. She told them that he tended to be very private about the relationship between his parents and himself, but he would tell them if, and when he felt the time was right.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Brown were more than a little nervous about them flying though, but she reassured them that she and Alex would be just fine in doing so.

 

They made preparations for traveling as time got closer to their break. Alex called O’Hare Airport, where they would be arriving, and reserved a SUV at the car rental store. He then procured two round trip tickets from Logan International Airport, where they would be departing. Packing their clothes into one suitcase each proved difficult, but they knew they would be able to wash them when needed. Each packed their laptops in their carry-on bags because they both had homework assigned over the break.

 

They met at Alex’s house on the Saturday of departure and caught a cab to the airport. After going through all the security stations, including both enduring a pat-down by TSA, they were finally able to board their jet. It only took a little over two hours to fly to O’Hare, a pleasant change from the two day drive Sarah had to endure at first. After landing, they picked up the car from the rental store and drove the hour long drive to Moperville. It was only thirty eight miles but…traffic.

 

Alex was very nervous about meeting Sarah’s parents, but after introducing himself found his trepidation to be unfounded. Mr. and Mrs. Brown insisted he make their home his.

 

“Thank you for letting me come and be a part of your Christmas, he said. I originally intended to spend the holidays with my family, but that didn’t work out. I won’t be a burden on you, I promise.”

 

“You are no burden at all young man, Ms. Brown reassured him, we are very happy to have you with us. Let’s show you to your room, shall we?”

 

Alex was glad Sarah’s sister Carol liked spreading out in bed because she had a queen size mattress. He would have hung over the end of the bed if it had been a single. After depositing their stuff in their respective rooms, Sarah and Alex spent some “family” time with her parents. It had been more than three months since she had actually seen them in person. They had Skyped a lot, but it wasn’t the same as being able to physically hug and such.

 

Alex was struck by the close relationship of her parents with her. There was genuine love and companionship, and they had truly missed each other! This was such a far-cry from the situation he had with his parents. He watched them with more than a little touch of envy, though not in a bad way. He just wished his he and his parents could have been a little more like the Browns.

 

Mrs. Brown made everyone breakfast next morning and after eating, Sarah grabbed Alex and said for him to come with her, that she had some people she wanted him to meet. She told her mom that they would be back later and off they went.

 

They arrived at the Verres house and rang the doorbell. On the way over, Sarah had warned Alex that Ted was nervous around new people. She also let him know he was also the “mad scientist” type and that Ted was the one who had made her watches for her that they used on the night they lost their virginity together.

 

“Then I owe him a big debt of gratitude then for that”, he quipped.

 

Alex got a wild eyed surprised look on his face when Ted opened the door and gave Sarah a big hug. First, Ted was a girl! She was smallish in height, petite in figure, purple hair, obvious breasts, and really cute. Secondly, she was a cat-girl! She had prominent car ears and a tail, both of which moved independently in the manner of a cat.

 

“TED! exclaimed Sarah, you’re a cat-girl again!

 

Ted’s face suddenly drained of color upon seeing Alex and realizing she WAS still in her cat-girl form. She had forgotten to change back before opening the door. 

 

Quickly he realized that Ted could both gender shift as well as shape shift, but didn’t know about Alex’s ability. Rapidly, he morphed into his Alison form in the doorway. Ted‘s expression changed from panic to pleasant surprise as he witnessed this.

 

“We probably need to come in before somebody sees us like this, don’t you think? said Alison.

 

“Oh!...Oh yeah, that’s probably a really good idea, the diminutive cat-girl replied. Sorry, but I forget sometimes when I’m in another form.

 

“That’s OK, Alison returned. It’s hard to remember when I’m Alison sometimes too. I’ve had to catch myself to remember to turn back.” Once she got inside the door, she shook Ted’s hand and introduced herself. She also said that it looked like she and Ted had some abilities in common, referring to their gender swap spell. Ted shook her hand and asked him how long she had been able to switch genders, to which Alison answered “several years” as she morphed back to Alex.

 

Alex and Sarah followed Ted down the stairs to the basement where Elliot, Ashley, Grace, Nanase, Ellen and Justin were waiting.

 

“Ted, please tell me you remembered to change back before you opened the front door”, Ellen said with just a touch of sarcasm. Ted just turned red and didn’t say anything.

 

“Of COURSE he did”, exclaimed Sarah, trying to cover for Ted as much as she could. She wasn’t sure they bought it though.

 

Sarah noticed Susan was absent and asked where she was. Justin answered that she had to work at the video store today.

 

“She’s working on her Christmas break?!” exclaimed Sarah.

 

“Yeah, well…you know Susan”, he returned.

 

Everyone introduced themselves to Alex as he did to them. They asked him to tell them about himself, so he gave a shortened, and less depressing history about growing up in New York, what his parents did, and going to college at MIT where he met Sarah, which seemed to satisfy everyone’s curiosity.

 

Elliot and Nanase were interested in the fact that he had martial arts training and asked which disciplines he had taken. Alex answered that he hadn’t practiced any one specific type of martial arts, but as part of his self-defense training throughout school, he had to be proficient in aspects of each of them. He had to learn the punching and kicking of Tae Kwon Do, the throwing of Akido, and the stealth, escape, and weapons throwing of Ninpo. All are combined to allow him to protect himself if necessary.

 

“Protect yourself from what?” asked Ellen.

 

“Well…when you are the only son of a successful financier, you can be kidnapped and held for ransom. Things like that frequently don’t end well for the person kidnapped, answered Alex. You need to be able to fight back and escape if you can. This training can give you an edge in that sort of situation,” to which Ellen could only respond…”Oh”. She and the others realized that his training was geared towards real life-or-death situations.

 

“Fortunately, I’ve never had to use that type of force before, and I hope I never do”, he continued, to the relief of those in the room.

 

The question of magic was brought up by Justin, noting that Alex hadn’t seemed surprised at Ted’s appearance on their arrival. Alex responded that he knew Sarah could use magic, and that what he had deduced from meeting Susan weeks ago was that she either used magic, or had intimate knowledge in its use, though he hadn’t asked her specifically. When asked why he hadn’t inquired from her, he repeated what he said to them at the restaurant; Susan hadn’t offered to tell about hers, and it wasn’t any of his business. He did say that after speaking with all of them, that he suspected that they all were either users, or knowledgeable in its use, and if that were so, this was the largest group of people he had seen with that ability in one place.

 

Nanase said that Moperville seemed to have an uncommonly large amount of people with magical ability.

 

“Well…I don’t mind telling you about mine”, declared Ellen, who then proceeded to talk about some of her abilities. Each person in the room divulged to Alex an aspect of their abilities, even Ashley, who was still a novice with her abilities. All of this said a lot to him about trust. “If Sarah trusts you, then that’s good enough”, said Justin.

 

When everyone had finished telling him something about each of them, the conversation lagged. Alex decided to take a chance with them and tell something of his abilities that they didn’t already know. He said that in addition to his ability to change genders, he also had a stealth spell. It allowed him to blend into any background to make him unseeable, even if someone were looking directly at him. He wasn’t invisible, but he blended in so well that, so long as he didn’t move, he wouldn’t be noticed. He said this spell came about as an extension of his martial arts training, or so his spell book told him. When they asked him to show them, he walked over to a wall with a bookcase. Instantly he blended into the background so that, until he moved slightly, no one could make out his form. He then reversed the spell and became discernable again.

 

Everyone thought that was the neatest thing!

 

Throughout the visit, Alex noticed Grace sitting beside Ted. She had maintained this huge grin on her face the whole time they had been there. Finally, during a break in the conversation, she walked over and gave Alex a big hug. He must have looked very surprised, because both Ted and Sarah told him that she likes to hug people. When he asked her why she did that, she replied that she was SO HAPPY he was dating Sarah! Alex WAS a bit taken aback but thanked her and said that he was happy he was dating her too.

 

The get together lasted for several hours and then broke up. On the way back to Sarah’s home, Alex said that she was so lucky to have close friends such as hers, and that he wished that he had friends like that growing up. She said that she had noticed that he didn’t hang around with a lot of people at school and asked why. He related that while growing up in the boarding schools, competition between students was very intense, and that kind of atmosphere really wasn’t conducive to close friendships. It’s hard to be friends with people when they were constantly trying to stab you in the back to tear you down so they could get ahead of you station-wise. Alex said that he had to keep his guard up for so long, that it was difficult to drop it and make yourself vulnerable. It was only recently, after having been in a relationship with her that he had finally felt comfortable enough to try it. He said that tonight was a real milestone for him when he talked about his stealth spell. What Justin had said had really affected him, about them trusting him because she did. Sarah kissed him on the cheek and took his hand as he spoke. She held it the rest of the way home. That night, after her parents had gone to bed, she went to Alex in Carol’s room and made love to him.

 

Several days later after dinner, Sarah went to visit Susan and Alex needed to work on a research paper he had been assigned over break. After working for a while, he folded his laptop and walked to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Brown were seated. She was reading a book and He was engrossed in the daily newspaper. When Alex plopped down onto the sofa Mr. Brown jokingly said, “You and Sarah not joined at the hip tonight?” to which his wife exclaimed “HONEY!”

 

Alex laughed and replied that it was alright and that he and Sarah HAD been together constantly since they had arrived. He said that it was good that she was reconnecting with some of her friends “sans boyfriend”. He said that they both needed “me time” sometimes to keep things even keel, and it gave him time to talk with them.

 

“Oh? replied Mrs. Brown, what did you want to talk with us about Alex?” she asked.

 

“Nothing specific, he answered. It’s just that we haven’t really gotten to talk until now and you may have some questions about me. I don’t know what Sarah’s told you about me. She’s told me that you, ma’am, work as a clerk in a bank, and you sir are an architect. That’s really all I know about you. Other than being a student at the same university as Sarah, I assume that’s really all you know about me. I would like for us to know more about each other, especially if we’re going to be living together for the next couple of weeks.”

 

“So, he continued, how did the two of you meet?

 

The Browns proceeded to tell Alex about how they had dated throughout high school but had decided to see other people after graduation because both were to attend different colleges, and long-distance relationships are very difficult to maintain. They said that if it was meant to be, they would reconnect after college. Both said that neither of them expected to get together again. Four years is a long time to be apart. They said that they corresponded while apart by writing letters, reminding him that email really wasn’t a thing during that time. They said that after graduation, they ran into each other one night and started talking. To their mutual delight, they found that neither was in a committed relationship, so their high school romance was rekindled. They were married a year later and their first daughter, Carol was born a year afterward. Sarah was born four years after that.

 

They then asked Alex about himself, so he told them about growing up with nannies as an infant and young child, followed by boarding schools when he reached a certain age. He related how his grandpa had been more of a father and mother to him than his actual parents. He bitterly joked that he was a living example of the song “Cat’s in the Cradle”. He told them about his parents demanding he attend the University of THEIR choosing to prepare him for the vocation of THEIR choosing, his refusal and their response to that. Alex further related how he and his grandfather had circumvented his parents so he could attend MIT. Finally he told them of what had happened that had made it possible for him to come be with the Browns for the holidays. He asked them to “please not think that I don’t love my parents, because I do, it’s just…I don’t like them very much. It’s a relationship I’ve had to get used to over the years.”

 

The Browns were very quiet after he had finished, and neither knew what to say in reply, or even if they SHOULD say anything in reply.

 

Alex continued…”I know that’s a lot to take in, and I’m sorry I hit you with all of that, but that’s MY story, such as it is. Something I DO want to say though, is that being here with the three of you together has shown me something. There is real love here and I can see it every time you are together. That’s the kind of family I want and will work to have when I get my chance. I’ve seen how bad it can be, but you have shown me just how GOOD it can be, and that’s something I won’t ever forget. Thank you for that!”

 

 

Christmas came quicker than any of them expected and the Browns had their annual Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve. Alex had made a special effort to help Ms. Brown prepare for the evening meal, from washing and drying the china to be used, to setting the table while Mr. Brown cooked the large prime rib roast they were to have that night. Everyone pitched in to prepare for the evening.

 

Sarah’s older sister Carol was able to get off from the TV station where she worked as a newscaster. She had recorded her stories and interviews earlier so she could be with her family that evening. Alex could see the resemblance between the two, but they really weren’t THAT close in appearance. Carol was obviously older, and dressed “professionally” for a female news personality, which included short skirt and high heels so as to increase ratings. Carol pulled the look off well, he thought. He was VEEERY careful not to pay too much attention to Carol though, even accidentally. A small voice in the back of his head kept saying…”If you do it, you’re a DEAD man.” Alex made a concentrated effort to compliment Sarah on her outfit and hair so as to show her as much attention as possible, without being obvious. He had seen sibling rivalry before, even unintended sibling rivalry, and it wasn’t pretty. 

 

Dinner was one of the best Alex had experienced, not just the food either, though it was excellent, but it was how the Brown’s treated each other. He was struck with how each one was glad to be in the presence of the others. Each member of the family treated the other with respect, like they had worth. Once again he viewed them with just a touch of envy, and vowed that this was the type of family he would make when he got the chance. 

Once the dinner dishes had been washed and put away, the Browns and Alex retired to the living room where the Christmas tree was to open presents. Mr. Brown handed out the gifts to each family member. There was even a present for Alex under the tree. He was very touched they had thought enough of him to do that. Alex had been sure to get each of them a present also. He and Sarah had exchanged their gifts together in private earlier. They had given each other matching halves of a gold Mizpah coin as a necklace. Both had liked the sentimentality of the gift for their first Christmas together. After opening the presents, they sang Christmas carols together. Alex hadn’t had a Christmas this good ever in his life.

 

Later, once everyone had gone to bed, Alex called his parents on their cell phone. Even with the time difference between Illinois and Europe, he hoped they would answer. When the call went to voicemail he left the following message…”Hi…mom and dad. I just wanted to call and wish you both a merry Christmas. Look…I know things haven’t been good between us lately, and I know I’m partly to blame for that. I just want to make it better. Call me when you get the chance. I love you both…anyway…Merry Christmas”. With that, he hung up. 

 

They didn’t return the call.

 

Susan Pompoms’ birthday was January 1st and her mother had planned to give her a party this year so she, and all of her friends could be together before they went back to their separate schools. Judith had called Sarah to invite her. Sarah asked if Alex could come too, as he had spent the holidays with her family, and she said that it would be fine if he came. The party was to be held on the evening of December 31st at the Pompoms' house. It was sort of a New Years’ and birthday party combined. 

 

Sarah was excited because she, and all of her friends would be able to see each other before leaving again. . The soiree was to begin at seven. Sarah started getting ready at about five-thirty so she was upstairs in her room when her father came home from work. He asked Ms. Brown to come to the kitchen as he had something he needed to tell her, and it needed to be in private. They sat down at the kitchen table, Mr. Brown took a deep breath and told his wife that, before he left work today, the owner of the architectural firm he worked for told everyone that the company would be downsizing, starting immediately. Some of the employees would be laid off and some would be taking a cut in pay. 

 

Mr. Brown had seniority so he would be taking a significant pay cut instead of losing his job, like several others did. He said that everyone was devastated, including the owner of the firm. They had been like family working there and it was extremely painful for him to have to make that decision. Mr. Brown said that while his new salary, when combined with what Ms. Brown made, would pay the bills, it wouldn’t be enough for Sarah to be able to continue at MIT. It was simply too expensive. He told his wife that he could possibly cash in his 401K so he could send her, but that would almost wipe out his retirement fund, so he didn’t know what to do. 

 

He didn’t want to tell Sarah yet because he didn’t want to spoil her evening with her friends. It was still a week away from when she and Alex were scheduled to return to school, so he said he would have to tell her in the morning, since he didn’t have to work on New Years’ Day. He didn’t know how he was going to do it though. He knew she would be devastated by the news, both of school, and his job. Ms. Brown hugged him around his neck and told him to not worry, that they would find SOME way to work things out. As they were talking, Mr. Brown thought he heard a bump come from the dining room, just off from the kitchen. He went to the door and turned the dining room light on, but saw no one in the room, so he turned it back off. 

 

They left the kitchen and walked to their bedroom where they could talk some more. After they had left, Alex deactivated his stealth spell where he had been standing in the dining room. He hadn’t intended to listen to the conversation, but as he was walking to the kitchen through the dining room, Mr. Brown started telling his wife about what happened at work and it was too late to try to turn around and leave silently, so Alex stealthed himself and stood still while the conversation in the next room took place. He lost his balance slightly causing him to gently bump into a wall, and that’s what Mr. Brown heard. Alex was so well camouflaged when Sarah’s dad turned on the light that he never saw him, even when he looked directly at him. 

 

He felt as if he had been hit in the gut. Alex felt so badly for Mr. Brown, but he felt even worse for Sarah. He even allowed a little bit of selfishness to come in because he was upset that the girl he loved might not be able to be with him at school. He quietly left the dining room and walked to his bedroom to think. He stayed in the room, ostensibly getting ready for the party, but in reality, he was formulating a plan. Time was his enemy in this. He needed to make an important call. The outcome of which would determine whether he could head off Sarah being told in the morning or not. It was six-fifteen and they needed to leave to get to Susan’s. They said good-bye to Sarah’s parents and left. 

 

They drove to Susan’s house in silence. Sarah asked him if everything was alright, as he had been very quiet since they had left, and it wasn’t like him to be that way. He assured her that he was fine and that his silence was due to him being nervous about being around all of her friends again, which wasn’t entirely untrue. When they arrived at the Pompoms home, Alex was impressed with the house. Although he hadn’t asked, he had been certain that she came from wealth, and he wasn’t incorrect. They knocked on the front door and Ms. Pompoms answered. She greeted Sarah and introduced herself to Alex. There was a spark of recognition when Alex told her his name, but she said nothing more. Judith showed them to the basement where everyone was. Susan walked over and hugged Sarah, thanking her for coming tonight. She then shook Alex’s hand and welcomed him also. 

 

Sarah and Alex walked over to where all her friends were. In the process, he quietly asked Susan if there was somewhere he could make a private phone call. Sarah heard and asked if he was going to try to call his parents again. He replied that he thought he might try to considering the time difference. Susan directed him back upstairs, as it would be more private, and showed him to their den. Once there, Alex made his call. 

 

Dean Schumer was still in his office when the call from Alex Bondurant came into his cell phone. He was surprised Alex was calling him, especially on a holiday, so he answered quickly. 

 

“Alex! To what do I owe the pleasure? he asked. I know that as your mentor I said you could call me any time, but I didn’t expect to be hearing from you on New Year’s. Is everything alright?” 

 

“Actually sir, no…it isn’t,” Alex replied and proceeded to relate what had happened to Mr. Brown and Sarah’s, yet unknown to her, predicament. 

 

“I sympathize with her situation Alex, he said, but I don’t know how I can help. Loans could be offered, but if his financial situation is as dire as you say, I doubt the agencies would allow him to co-sign, and they won’t lend Sarah the money on her own. All of the scholarships have already been given out, and I don’t know if she would even qualify for any.” 

 

“There’s actually one scholarship that could be available, Dean Schumer”, returned Alex. 

 

The Dean was confused at this statement. “I’m not aware of any that are available Alex. Which one are you referring to?” 

 

“Mine, Dean Schumer”, Alex said. 

 

The Dean started to protest, but Alex asked him to please hear him out. He said that they BOTH knew that he should never have been given his full ride to the school. Alex said that he had been fully capable of paying for his entire education, without ANY trouble, and that even though his grades fully met the criteria, the real reason he had been awarded the scholarship was because of who his grandpa and great grandfather had been. Alex said that it should have gone to someone who really, absolutely needed it, and Sarah Brown was just that person. 

 

He told The Dean about Sarah maintaining a 4.0 GPA and that she would make the university proud if she were allowed to attend. Alex asked that he PLEASE just consider what he had proposed. Check Sarah out to see if she met eligibility. If he did this, Alex promised The Dean he wouldn’t be sorry. He did tell him that Sarah’s father was going to break the bad news to her tomorrow morning though, so time was of the essence if the decision could be made tonight. 

 

Dean Schumer was silent for a moment after Alex finished. 

 

“I need to know something Alex, he said. Are you doing this because you are in a relationship with her?’ 

 

Alex had actually been expecting this question. He would have asked it himself if their roles had been reversed. 

 

“I would be lying if I said no, Alex replied. Being with Sarah has been THE BEST thing that has happened to me sir. Being with her family has shown me what a REAL family should be like. Before now, I only had what I had grown up with, and that was utterly pathetic. The Browns have treated me as one of their own. They have given me hope that I can have something normal, where love and caring are part of the life you lead, not just the desire to make as much money as possible. I…I owe this family so much for making me feel that hope, and by doing this, I can help them. Please do this sir". 

 

“I had a feeling that was your answer son, Dean Schumer said gently. I know your home life had been…well…shit. I had truly hoped you would be able to find the type of hope you just described. I’ll do what I can Alex. Just so you know, I’ll call you to let you know either way.” 

 

Alex thanked Dean Schumer for any help he could give and hung up. As he turned to go back downstairs, he came face to face with Ms. Pompoms who was standing in the doorway of the room. 

 

“Please forgive me for listening, Alex, she said, but I could hear you speaking from the next room.” 

 

Alex asked her how much she had heard of the conversation, to which she responded everything on this end. He bowed his head and exhaled a deep sigh. He asked her to please not tell anyone what she had heard. He wasn’t sure that The Dean would be able to arrange what he had asked him to do. Coupled with this was that Sarah had no knowledge of this situation, and he didn’t want her to know anything until all the unknowns were known, if possible. 

 

As he started to return downstairs, Judith said, “This is an extremely selfless thing you are trying to do, young man…why are you doing this?” 

 

Alex looked her in the face and said that as he walked in the house, he had seen the plaques on her wall of all the charities she was on the boards of. Some of them were the same ones his parents were involved with, so he asked her if she were familiar with Amanda and Jason Bondurant. He knew that board members are familiar with each other, even if separated by thousands of miles. Judith cleared her throat uncomfortably and answered, almost evasively, that she was. 

“So, what is your impression of my parents, Ms. Pompoms?” He asked. 

Judith had a really uncomfortable look on her face, like she didn’t want to answer that question. 

“I…I don’t think my opinion is really appropriate in…”she began. 

“Let me help you ma’am..Alex continued. Do you find them…elitist?” 

“Um…yes, young man”, she answered. 

“Bigoted?” 

“Ah…Yes.” 

“Selfish and self-centered?” 

“Yes, Alex, you can stop now,” Judith said, ending the line of questioning. 

 

“I find them to be all of these things, and more ma’am, he said. My parents aren’t very nice people, but they ARE my parents, and I love them. It’s just that I don’t intend to be like them. They have been trying to make me be a copy of them since I graduated high school and I have refused to let them. I highly suspect you are involved with those charities because you truly want to help people. Mom and dad are in them just so they can SAY that they are in them. “ 

 

“I want to help the Browns because they are nothing like my parents, he continued; because they are nice people who love and care about their children and are willing to sacrifice their retirement so that their child can get the education she needs. Such people deserve any help that can be given to them. THAT’S why I did what I’m trying to do. Now, I need to try to call my parents so that I haven’t lied to Sarah about making that call.” 

 

They didn’t answer his call so he left another voice message wishing them a Happy New Year. 

 

Judith watched Alex leave after trying to call his parents. As he descended the stairs to the basement, she said to herself…”They don’t deserve you…” 

 

After hanging up with Alex, Dean Schumer accessed student records to see how Sarah was progressing with her studies. He was impressed with the progress she had made since she had started. He had the final say in any awarding of scholarships to students, so…why not? His assistant was just getting ready to leave when he called her to draft the paperwork necessary to terminate the award to Alex and transfer it to Sarah. Once that was done, he sat back in his chair and thought that, sometimes, this job really made a difference in the lives of his students, and was even more rewarding than he ever could have hoped. 

 

Sarah saw Alex come back downstairs to the group. She walked over to him and asked if everything was alright and he replied that he hadn’t been able to reach his parents on the phone, but that he left a voice message to please call him tonight when they heard it. He said he was expecting a call later and Sarah assumed it would be from his folks. 

 

They sat around, ate pizza, and watched movies, all the time enjoying each other’s company. Susan was especially happy to see everyone she cared about together and having a good time. 

 

Sarah and Alex sat on the sofa holding hands. Every now and then she would catch Susan looking their way and smiling at her. If Alex had been accepted by Susan, then he was golden with the rest of her friends. 

 

Talk between everyone completely avoided the subject of magic as Ms. Pompoms could appear at any time. She worked very hard at keeping all the kids fed and taken care of at the party. Alex noticed she kept looking his way as if to ask had he heard anything yet. He would give a small shake of his head to let her know that he hadn’t. Judith was extremely fond of Sarah also, being one of Susan’s best friends through school. 

 

About an hour after his original call, Alex’s cell phone rang. The screen showed that Dean Schumer was calling, so he excused himself from everyone and went upstairs to answer. 

 

Ms. Pompoms saw him get up, so she followed at a discrete distance. Alex actually was glad she was there, just in case things went south. He answered the call and after a short greeting went silent as Dean Schumer told him the news. As he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, Judith thought to herself…”Oh NO…he couldn’t do it” and she began to despair for Sarah and him. Suddenly Alex lowered his head and broke into a big, relieved smile. He saw the worried look Judith had and gave her the “thumbs up” sign. She let out a great sigh of relief. Alex thanked The Dean profusely and hung up. He told Ms. Pompoms what The Dean had said and that he had already called the Browns to relay the news that Sarah had been awarded a full ride at MIT, including housing and a generous living stipend. She walked over and hugged the young man, who was a bit surprised this. Thus being completely relieved, he walked back downstairs to finish the party. He was in a really good mood now and looked forward to it. 

 

He walked over to Sarah and planted a big sloppy kiss right on her lips. She responded in like. 

 

“Oh get a room”, said Ellen playfully. 

 

The rest of the party was a blast. At ten past midnight everyone sung “Happy Birthday” to Susan who then proceeded to open the presents her mother had gotten her. A little later, the party broke up and everyone thanked Judith for having them over and giving them such a good time. Ms. Pompoms hugged Sarah as they were leaving and told her to come back any time, and to be sure to bring her young man with her. 

 

They were tired on the drive home, but were surprised to see the lights on at her house when they arrived. They were even more surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Brown, and Carol waiting up for them as they walked in the door. Ms. Brown asked them to please come to the living room as they had something to tell both of them. 

 

After sitting down, Sarah’s parents told her the whole story of her dad’s predicament with work, followed by the news of the scholarship. She was worried about the news of her dad, but he reassured her that they would be fine, now that the financial burden of college was taken care of. Sarah kept saying that she didn’t know how she had even qualified for the award; her grades were really good, but she hadn’t even applied for it. Her mother told her that sometimes things just work out for the best, and to accept the gift for what it is and be very thankful for it. 

 

The rest of their break was quiet and passed quickly. They got back to school and happily settled into the college routine once again. The rest of their first year wasn’t nearly as eventful as the first semester. During the summer break, they both stayed at MIT as both had internships to complete. Sarah’s parents came to visit and spent quality time with the two of them.

 

Second year passed with both Sarah and Alex being very busy with academics, though both excelled in their subjects. Their love relationship continued to flourish also.

 

Midway through their third year Alex asked Sarah to marry him, and she accepted. She needed help planning a wedding AND studying so her mother assisted in any way she could. Both Mr. and Mrs. Brown were delighted with the union-to-be.

 

They were married after graduation. Alex’s parents were invited, and they attended. They were gracious enough, but very quiet and reserved. A few days prior to the wedding they had told Alex that they believed he was marrying “below his station” and he absolutely lost it. He informed them that Sarah was the absolute best thing that had EVER happen to him, and that if anything, based on his parents, she was marrying well below HER station, and if they didn’t act civilly, and behave, then they could hit the road. He further yelled that they were NOT going to ruin her day, and if they didn’t like it…TOUGH. He told them that he and Sarah were paying for the wedding and his parents were not to interfere. They were so shocked at his outburst that they agreed to everything, and even apologized, something Alex never thought he would see them do.

 

After the wedding Amanda and Jason hugged Sarah and welcomed her to their family. They even mingled with the Browns at the reception.

 

Eighteen months later, little Susan was born, followed by Alex II two years after that.

 

The years passed for Sarah and Alex as they always do. There were times that were good and times that were not so good. That happens in every marriage, but…Love was always there.

 

One afternoon Sarah was sitting and remembering over the last eighty years, of the friends she had, of those she had lost. 

 

Susan had died the previous year of a heart attack. Her husband, children and grandchildren were able to be at her bedside as she passed. That had hurt Sarah very much, but Alex had been there and helped her cope with the death of her best friend.

 

Elliot and Ashley had dated for a while longer, broke up, then rekindled several years later. They had three children and a host of grandchildren.

 

Nanase and Ellen were married and went to live in Wyoming. Ellen died of uterine cancer twenty years ago. Nanase never moved back.

 

Ted and Grace married and, over the course of several years, both got pregnant with their two children. They now have five grandchildren, and eight great grandchildren.

 

Justin married his husband and moved to New York. Both are still very happy.

 

She sat in front of Alex’s grave and remembered all of this. The stroke that felled him last month had been quick and merciful. She lived in the comfort that he never had to suffer.

 

“Well little one, you’ve had a full life, haven’t you?” she heard a familiar voice say behind her as she started.

 

She turned and exclaimed “BOX! I’m so glad to see you again!” 

 

Pandora sat beside her old friend on the bench and took the wrinkled hand. She gazed at the grave with Sarah.

 

“I…I wish you could have known him Pandora, Sarah said. You would’ve liked him.”

 

Pandora Raven got a wry grin on her face and said that she HAD known Alex. She told Sarah that she was the one who made him look up at the coffee shop that first day to “introduce you to him”. “I didn’t have a lot of power back then, so I could only guide, not empower. I whispered in his ear to look up, and he did. The rest is history.” 

 

“But how did you know he would be interested?” Sarah asked. 

 

“OH PULEEZE! Pandora said animatedly. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that you two were meant for each other, and I was right. Yours has been one of the truly great love stories! All I had to do was get him to look, he did the rest!” 

 

"I’ve missed you, Box, Sarah said, suddenly feeling as a weight had descended on her. I’ve been so tired lately, so terribly tired. I would love to just sleep.” 

 

“I know little one, Pandora replied as she slid over closer to Sarah and put her arm around her. Rest against me now.” Pandora could feel Sarah’s heart beat getting weaker. “It’s almost time Sarah, she said. That’s why I came when I did, so you wouldn’t be alone when it happened. I want you to know that’s it’s alright, and that you can go. Your family will be just fine. You and Alex taught them well. He is waiting for you now,” 

 

“I love you Box”, Sarah said weakly. 

 

“I love you too little one”, Pandora said as tears began to course down her cheeks. 

 

As she breathed her last breath, Pandora knew Sarah was with the love of her life once more, and forever. 

 


End file.
